Hufflepuff and the Roots of Secrecy
by Momo used car salesmen
Summary: Sixth year from the Hufflepuff point of view. When Hazel Newton meets the trio.


A/N: HELLO BIG WORLD!!!! This is my first fan fiction and I really hope you like it...

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Hazel Newton. Besides if I owned Harry Potter.....would I be here right now?

Chapter 1

Hazel Newton stared out of the large glass window in her compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She watched the first years scatter about, saying teary goodbyes to their loved ones and wielding their cumbersome luggage trolleys along side the crimson train.

She had been one of the first people on the train and sadly, no one had yet to join her. She fidgeted with the zippers on her muggle jacket for a while trying to ignore her watch, like her mum always says: "A watched potion never stews!" She smiled at the thought of her mother. Although she hated to admit it aloud, she looked very much like her mother. They had the same almond shaped emerald eyes and the same petite figure, the only thing that she had of her dads was her beautiful auburn hair. She didn't know too much about her father because he was tortured to death, by Antonin Dolohov, during the first war.

Hazel was starting her sixth year here at Hogwarts and next year she would graduate and leave the comfort and security that the walls of Hogwarts gave her. Even though it wasn't always safeâ€like take first year for example

_Hazel was walking briskly down the dark hallways in the dungeons. She had left her wand on her potions table, but unfortunately she couldn't remember where the potions room was. She kept glancing at her small schedule every time she turned a corner. The amount of light in the hallways seemed to be diminishing. Her paced quickened, while the foreboding feeling in her gut amplified. Her small shoes quickened into a fast jog, making a loud pounding noise on the stone floor. But it was nothing compared to the pounding of her heart._

_She heard a door slam; her heart plummeted to the bottom of her rib cage. She glanced back to try and get an idea of who was lurking in the shadows. Her eyes squinted in the dim light, just straining to see what looked like a very large figure with broad shoulders. She reached for her wand._

"_Well, well, well" he said bitterly. "Has an itty-bitty Hufflepuff lost their way?"_

_He stepped out of the obscurity and into the flickering light of the candles. He smiled showing his dreadful teeth that would make any muggle dentist faint. His Slytherin badge seemed to glisten in the darkness._

_Hazel felt the presence of another figure behind her, but was too frightened to move._

"_She doesn't seem to be too good, at magic does she, Marcus?" said the male behind her. _

"_No, she doesn't, Derrick, but I would suspect that from a Hufflepuff wouldn't I?" The Slytherin with bad teeth, formally know as Marcus, said._

"_Well don't you think we should give her a few lessons, from student," Derrick griped her shoulder firmly, "to student?"_

"_Yes, that would be very educational"_

_They both chuckled at this, letting their guard down. Hazel made up her mind. She was going to have to make a run for it. She darted away from Derrick's grip but was shortly stopped by Flint._

"INCARCEROUS!"

_Large thick ropes flew out nowhere and quickly bided around Hazel's small frame. She let out a shrill cry as she toppled over, not able to keep her balance any longer. This was followed by the snickers of the two Slytherins. Derrick hoisted her up by one of the ropes and brought her to eye level._

"_Thought you could get away, didn't you, little one. No wonder you're in Hufflepuff..." her sneered. At this comment Hazel thoroughly contemplated spitting in the overly cocky upperclassmen's face, but decided against it. She didn't want some random student finding her remains washed up on the shore of the lake. Not pleasant. But, the two upperclassmen still had plans for her, yet. With one fluent motion, Marcus opened a nearby broomstick closet and Derrick gracefully threw her in. Hazel gave a pained yelp as her head hit the hard wall, knocking her unconscious._

_A few hours later she was found when two Hufflepuff students, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley, had noticed Hazel's yellow hair ribbon coming from underneath the door._

_Hazel began to stir. She cracked open her eyes, to see the sterile white coloring of the hostile wing. A great pain came over the side of her head. She heard a few footsteps, a creak, and then someone spoke._

"_Hannah! I think she's awake!"_

"_Is she OK?"_

"_Well she is still dreadfully pale"_

_Soon Hazel had had enough of just listening to a random conversation of people she didn't know, even if they were talking about her. She rolled over seeing a curly haired boy and a blond haired girl. The both seemed a little surprised by her sudden movement, but smiled none the less._

"_Hi. I'm Hannah Abbott," said the blond girl with a smile, "We feared the worst when we found you in that closetâ€you were really bloodied up" She looked down looking as though she felt she had said to much._

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"_Yeah......Well I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley.....," he said trying to break the awkward silence, "I think I shared a boat with you across the lake the first day?"_

"_Yeah... I remember" was all she could manage to croak out._

_Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came bustling in; her white nurses' robes fluttering in her wake._

"_OUT!" she yelled at Hannah and Justin, "THIS POOR CHILD NEEDS HER REST!!!" _

"_We'll save you a seat at breakfast tomorrow!" Justin said hastily as he and Hannah were being physically pulled out of the hospital wing._

Her pet jobberknoll, Rudy, darted around the compartment snapping her back to the present.

Hazel was occupied for a few more minutes, making sure her curious pet wouldn't fly into or out the window. As soon as she got Rudy into his cage, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she questioned in a sing-song voice. But she didn't need an answer because the door slid open to reveal a pick faced girl with pig tails.

"HANNAH!!!!!!" Hazel cried as she embraced her best friend, "I haven't seen you all summer! How are you?"

"Oh I'm great! How are you?" She said putting her carry on bag on the overhead compartment.

"Oh I'm fine. What did you –-"

The door slid open rapidly as two boys entered arguing.

"I telling you Ernie, Puddlemere United wins over everything!" said a tall curly haired boy, backing into the compartment.

"JUSTIN!!!!!! YOU KNOW THE WIGTOWN WANDERERS ARE GOING TO KICK – hello ladiesâ€." Ernie said spinning around facing the two girls.

"Hey Ernie" Hannah said with a large smile on her face. Hazel rolled her eyes, Hannah was Ernie's best friend but she always wondered if there was something more......._but that was none of her business....._**yeah that's right**.......NONE of her business whatsoever....

The two boys sat across from them as the continued arguing about quidditch teams, every once in a while Hazel would voice her opinion that Bally Castle Bats were going to blow them away. But of course they rudely ignored her case. After the controversial topic had died down, the food trolley came around.

"I wonder why they told us we needed dress robes this year." Hannah said sorting threw her new chocolate frog cards.

"Perhaps they are planning another dance?" Ernie guessed as he glanced over at Hannah's cards, "Hey, I'll trade you Uric the Oddball for Yardley Platt."

"Maybe and no I don't want that stupid card, I have like twelve of those"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hoped you guys liked it GIVE ME FEED BACK!

Remember a reviewed story is a happy story.


End file.
